kingdomheartsrpingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheDragonEmpress
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have KingdomHeartsRPing Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Star rank Hi fallen, Nyx here, I was thinking a bit about a way to reduce OP characters once we start talking to people about joining. It would also serve as a reward for those who are good as well as active. This is the Star rank, a rank that permits more characters than rank five, as well as allow one (this may increase by unlocking more) "star" character, a character who has abilities that would make them an important point in the story. For example, Roxan would be one. She is the leader of Organization XIII. Sarix would also be a "star" character because he has all skills of a Keyblade master (because he learned while impaled) without training. Another point which I forgot to mention, is that Sarix emits energy that the keyblades fuel upon, which means any who capture him can force him to recharge each and every Keyblade in the graveyard. None of these aspects can be applied to normal characters unless the owner was granted star. To get star, a user must be rank 5 for at least two weeks prior, then an admin can grant them star. This position shouldnt be guven iut lightly, or ekse a bunch of super-powerful chars would be running around and the story would be a mess. I am still working on what the exact effects other than a star character would be, but I wanted to know what you think and any ideas you have. We need to work together to build this wiki right :D Also, a side note: Should a user be at least rank four before they can join the Organization, and should the Organization be similar to the BC on CHB, where there is alternate missions and a seperate claim page etc.? --Nyxil 05:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) P.s. please redo your last post on Sarix. I know he can be brought back, but Its kinda god mode just saying he was dragged away... :/ Sarix keyblade? I'd read on the KH wiki somewhere that keyblade weilding is an inheritable trait because the heart of a child is based off their parents. Sarix has the ability to wield keyblades because he inherited it from his father. I can make him chosen if necisary though. Btw, remeber to sign talk pages with four ~ so that I dont have to search your page just to post speak with find you. p.s. what do you think about my post above? --Nyxil 19:18, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Check the homepage. I felt you had no respect for what I've done for us whatsoever, so I deleted my contributions. This is for your own good.